Fugue
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: This is me jumping on the shuffle challenge bandwagon. Stella and Flack centric of course.
1. I Am A Rock

I Am a Rock- Simon and Garfunkel

Note From The Author—Okay, so I'm jumping on this shuffle bandwagon. I wanted to see if I could pull it off. I willingly admit that I wasn't quite good enough and had to pause to finish these, and also that I skipped a song because a ten at night after a full day of school and work I couldn't even figure out what the Hollies song that came up meant, let alone write a story about it. I hope this came out okay and that you enjoy, even though they're pretty rough.

Disclaimer—I do not own the characters of CSI: NY nor do I own any of the songs used here as inspiration. They are credited with title and artist.

I Am a Rock- Simon and Garfunkel

For so long she'd believed she needed to be by herself. In her experience things turned out better when she was solitary. Every time she opened herself to someone it caused nothing but pain, so she closed off. She was an island, all by herself in the ocean of the world.

Talking of love didn't help any. Love and her obviously weren't friends, as her track record showed. She figured love was something for the movies, not something for a typical CSI like her. Her love life was pretty much non-existent, and she figured that's the way it would always be. Alone was the way she lived, and alone she wouldn't feel the pain. She never thought that anyone would make her long to be a part of the throng again, to be a part of a duo.

Then she collided with Don Flack.


	2. Camisado

Camisado- Panic! At The Disco

Flack wanted to feel bad when his father landed in the hospital. He wanted to cry and worry and pace and everything that was supposed to come along with a loved one in danger. He couldn't seem to pull the usual emotions out.

It had been an accident, falling off a ladder when he shouldn't have been up there in the first place. When he'd stepped out of the car and found his Dad like there he'd been panicked. As he'd called the ambulance to the house he had felt his heart pounding in his chest in fear. Then his father had regained consciousness.

When he'd woken up he'd started putting up a fight, trying to pull out his IV, punching a nurse and cutting an orderly in the process. He wanted out of that hospital and he was going to find a way. Don Flack Senior made a racket and a mess before they had to sedate him just to make sure he hadn't broken anything in the fall. It was then that it occurred to Flack; how was he supposed to worry when he looked over to see a nurse holding an ice pack to her eye where his father had caught her with his fist; when he looked over at the orderly with blood on his hands. How was he supposed to feel the pain and the concern when, in that moment, he was more ashamed than he'd ever been to be his father's son?


	3. In The Same Boat

In The Same Boat #3- Curtains Original Broadway Cast

Sometimes as a CSI you felt like you were the only one dealing with the horrors of your job. Sometimes you felt like the world couldn't understand you, despite the good you were doing.

Sometimes it was so difficult to feel normal, to just feel like an average man or woman. Then you looked around and saw everyone there with you, all of the others who felt the same so often.

Sometimes it helped to realize that you were all in the same boat.


	4. If I Ruled The World

If I Ruled the World- Tony Bennett and Celine Dion

Laying in bed with a beautiful woman in his arms, Flack couldn't help but think that things would be different if he could control everything that went on in his life. If he could rule the world he would never have to get out of his warm bed and go away from the woman he loved to answer a call.

If he were in charge he probably wouldn't have a job, because then these bastards that he spent his life chasing down wouldn't even exist. People would treat each other decently and wouldn't murder each other over drugs or money. Children wouldn't be abused or exploited and parents would have to take a test before they could bring them into the world.

Unfortunately, Flack didn't rule the world. So for now he would have to be content with enjoying the time that he could spend in a warm bed with Stella in his arms.


	5. I Don't Need Anything But You

I Don't Need Anything But You- Annie Original Broadway Cast

It was corny, it was cheesy, but both were pretty sure they'd found someone they could live for. She felt positively giddy, he felt like he was walking on clouds. She'd never thought she'd feel like this again, not ever. But here they were.

They both ridiculously felt that anything was possible as long as they could have each other. They were like two teenagers in love for the first time, but they both had a feeling it would last for some time. Come what may, all that mattered for the moment was that they had found each other, and they felt like they didn't need anything else.

Note—Yes I know, this song is written in a father daughter type vein but you try figuring out a relationship like that in like five minutes without creating a character : )


	6. From Me To You

From Me To You- The Beatles

It started out as a friendship. He'd been there through the most horrible experience of her life, and he'd made sure she'd known that whatever she needed he would be there for her. It had changed, almost imperceptibly at first, but gradually the changes were more significant.

Advice and friendship turned to dinner and drinks, to late nights on the couch with take out and movies, to sex. There was an inherent comfort in knowing that no matter what, they had someone there for whatever they needed. Falling in love, that was just icing on the cake.


	7. California Dreaming

California Dreaming- The Mamas and the Papas

Flack hated the damn snow. Of course that day he pretty much hated everything. He hated his job and the things he'd seen, he hated that sometimes no matter what happened the bastards they went after got away. He hated that he felt his faith, in God, in mankind, in everything lessening every day.

Don Flack wished more than anything to be in California or anywhere else, away from his job and the horrors he witnessed on a daily basis. He wished he could pick up and take off, take the woman he loved and get on the first plane he could find to somewhere warm. He wished they could just go somewhere where they could pretend their jobs didn't exist for a while. He wished a lot of things, but since he knew they weren't likely to get away any time soon. So for now he just wished it would stop fucking snowing.


	8. Sweet Music Man

Sweet Music Man- Reba McEntire

He was a charmer, that was to be sure. True to typical Stella style he was an artist, a musician this time. He sang her songs, songs he said he'd written by her. Then he'd turned around and sung the same damn song to some cute little blonde. Though he'd tried to talk her out of calling it of, tried to convince her that the other didn't mean anything, she knew she was stronger than that. She walked away.

She'd walked away, and she'd soon enough walked into the arms of a man that had been right in front of her eyes all along. A few months later she'd seen him on the street, singing for dollars and quarters on a corner. He'd fallen from grace, from his nightly performances to nickels and dimes where he could find them. She'd been with Flack when she saw him, and she saw that he still hoped to find more fans, more women who would be taken in by his sweet voice and his pretty smile. It was so very clear that though he could sing the sweetest love songs ever written, but beyond that, he didn'y have much to offer; and she had something so much better.


	9. Outside Looking In

Outside Looking In- Taylor Swift

For a while Flack felt like a complete outsider whenever he was around Stella. She was intelligent and beautiful and strong, and God was she intimidating. The others he could fit in easily with, but with her he could never seem to find his feet. Every time he tried to say something intelligent he ended up fighting with her, and he felt like an ass.

It had gotten slowly better, and they'd formed a partnership and a friendship. He was immensely thankful when he finally got comfortable around her, because he wasn't used to being on the outside of anything or anyone, and for some reason being part of Stella and her world was immensely important to him. Being on the inside, being a part of it all, felt so much better than standing on the outside looking in.


	10. C'est Moi!

C'est Moi- Camelot Original Broadway Cast

When she met him she could have sworn he had a savior complex. The world was wrong, and he was going to fix it all. He was ridiculously handsome and women, suspect and witness alike tended to fall at his feet. He came off as arrogant, as if someone asked 'who's going to save the world' and his unequivocal answer was 'here I am.'

Over time she'd realized that he wasn't nearly as arrogant as she'd originally assumed. He genuinely wished to change the world, and he recognized that no one man could do it. He became a part of the team, and slowly but surely they took murderers, rapists and psychos off the street. He usually managed to keep his sense of humor, and that was part of why she fell in love with him.

She was vividly reminded of that particular sense of humor and some measure of that over confidence when she looked up at him and shook her head. "You going to save the world hero?" she asked sarcastically.

He bent to kiss her, and then grinned that grin he always flashed when he had mischief on his mind. "Of course Stell, but not tonight."


End file.
